Natsuki ½
by itanshi
Summary: MaiHiME MaiOtome fusion with Ranma ½. AU. Crack. Shizuru Tendou and her sisters, Chie and Akane meet their new guests Natsuki and Nao. Tomoe and Aoi also pay a visit. I'd love for people to continue or revisit this concept.


Natsuki ½

A blue haired girl bounded down the streets from wall to wall. Narrowly she dodged fierce strikes which sliced the walls she was once leaning upon into ribbons. The walls collapsed. One wall was to a house leaving the poor occupant covering himself with a nudy mag in the bathroom.

"Damn you!" shots fired randomly behind her. Her twin guns doing nothing to stop the woman chasing her.

"Look where you run!" she shouted.

Natsuki slipped and fell into a puddle of cold water. Laying there she watched the approaching red head in defeat. "Damn it."

--

A house not far away is alerted to the sounds outside. "Chie-onee-chan!" Akane shouted.

"No, can't help you." Chie spoke from behind her magazine.

"There's strange noises coming from outside!"

"So?"

"It sounds like some animals fighting!"

"Hmm." She got up and looked out of the window. "Animals… no. Fighting…no… charging for tickets to watch…yes." She jumped out of the bed and grabbed some items out of a box in the closet.

--

"Step right up! Free to walk by, charge for front row! This marvelous piece of human art is on display for all!"

"Holy F…" Natsuki was on her back, her clothes torn. Nao had silenced her with her hand and was about to undo her pants.

"Let them watch." Nao grinned.

"You insane woman!"

"Hehe." She smiled with the zipper between her teeth.

A woman walked up from the street with a basket in hand. Many others had gathered, but she saw what the show was about.

Blue hair, so much skin showing now. She blushed and walked over to her sister. "Chie-onee-san, please disperse with the crowd."

"Shizuru, ah, got me." She laughed. She had already made more than their father's paycheck.

"You wouldn't want me to call the detective, would you?" she smiled.

"No! No, alright, I'll disperse them." She jumped off the stool and started pushing people, "Ok, shows over! You can watch lesbian sex on TV, c'mon! Move it you losers!"

They slowly dispersed with moans and groans. "Ahem." Shizuru looked down at the two women. "Mind leaving?"

"I believe she is my prey, woman." Nao growled.

Shizuru still smiled. "I believe you are on my lawn."

"…" Nao frowned, but remained protective of her victim.

"Alright, they're gone." Chie sighed. "Hey you two, I'll charge you rent!" she grinned. Shizuru shook her head. No shame.

"Make me!" Nao leapt off of her victim and knocked Chie to the ground. Shizuru swung her basket and impacted Nao off the wall of the house. She recoiled and hit the grass hard.

"Why, you!" Nao charged Shizuru, but she swung the basket once more. Nao went flying into the fountain which was not mentioned before.

Chie sulked back into the house wanting no more of this.

"With that out of the way, are you alright?" Shizuru bent down and took the folded blanket off the basket and handed it to the half naked woman.

The woman there not unhandsome blushed furiously, "Yes, thank you." She got up and wrapped it around herself quickly. "So sorry about this." She had a hard time keeping eye contact.

Shizuru cocked her head a bit sideways, "Does this kind of thing happen often?"

"Eh, sort of." She looked back at the fountain and saw what she was looking for. "You're not escaping that easily!" she ran after a cat down the street.

Shizuru turned and smiled, "A cat?"

--

"MEROWR!" the cat with a red tuft scratched away madly at the blue haired girl whom just dove to catch it.

"Damn you!" she walked over to a shop and picked up a random tea kettle, "This is your entire fault you know!"

"So what?" she shook the water off, "I got what I wanted!"

"To be a cat?" she poured some on herself.

"No! I researched those springs thoroughly!"

"Did you now."

"Yes, you landed in just the spring I was hoping for!"

"I'm gonna kill you for this." She sighed, of all the springs to fall into.

--

Natsuki and Nao sat outside a ramen shop hoping for scraps. A familiar woman walked up to them from the street.

"Ara, you two again." Shizuru was in a different dress and had a purse instead of a basket. It seems she was done with lunch and now was on errands.

Natsuki blinked, "Well, I'll introduce myself." Natsuki stepped forward.

"I'd like that." she eyed the blanket covering her now. It seemed to be wet.

"I'm Natsuki Kuga and this is Nao Yuuki."

"Friend of yours?"

"No, she just stalks me." Natsuki sighed.

"Stalk is such a dirty word." Nao smirked.

"My name is Shizuru Tendo. You've met my sister Chie, more or less."

"Ah Tendo, right. I understand you have a room for rent?" Natsuki smiled.

"Yes, for cleaning and repairing the house, you may stay in the side room. It's my lazy father's idea."

Nao showed her teeth, "Heh, we're just broke. We get free meals?"

"I'll ask my sister." Shizuru frowned. Cute blue haired girl maybe, red head, not so much.

--

The next day, "Come back here you damned cat!" Natsuki ran down the street firing her guns off. The cat dodged and leapt off a wall. A quick turn and the cat was on her face. She bounded over backwards and swore the cat was grinning. Natsuki shoved a gun against its behind and it relented.

"Hey, why isn't it the lesbian I made some money off of." Chie smiled.

"Shudap." Natsuki groaned. "I'm not a lesbian."

"Really, so it was rape?" she put a finger to her cheek in a thought.

"Not exactly." Natsuki sighed.

Chie shrugged. "Whatever, say you made me some nice money back there. You have my approval for staying over. So go ask my sister Akane if it's ok. She's not hard to please." Chie grinned and continued down the street.

"Let's get going, Nao." Natsuki grabbed her by the back of the neck and headed for the house down the block. Crying out loud, here she was with a horny blood thirsty red head that turns into a cat when splashed with cold water, a house full of females to sleep at and when she turns into a lesbian when splashed with cold water.

What a life.

--

"Kuga-san, I've prepared you a bath." Akane smiled. She was happy to have new people in the house. The roof above her room was also leaking.

"Thanks." Natsuki bowed a bit and headed for it. Entering the bath she saw a certain redhead enjoying it quite a bit ahead of her.

"Nao…" Natsuki growled.

"Now, now, I got here first."

"Good, you smell the worst of us." She sat down outside the door and sulked.

Chie walked by with a cup of something. She had headphones on and was singing to herself. She tripped on Natsuki's leg and spilled the water on her head.

"Hey, don't block the hallway!" she argued.

"Showing a bit of cleavage there." Natsuki turned away.

"Am I?" Chie laughed. "Wait a minute…"

"Hey, Nats-chan! Get in here!" Nao shouted.

Natsuki grumbled and went into the bath. She closed the door behind her.

"She in denial?" Chie wondered.

--

Akane and Shizuru were seated at the dinner table. They had been spending the last hour getting dinner ready and thought to have a discussion about their new guests first. Akane was first to speak. "So, who are these two?"

"Nao Yuuki and Natsuki Kuga." Chie answered. She took a seat and propped her chin with one arm. "I believe Nao is hornier than I am and Natsuki is in denial."

"Denial?" Shizuru wondered.

"She also has some pretty nasty guns on her. I saw her chasing that cat again. Think she hates cats?"

"Not sure." Shizuru sipped her tea. "I should talk to her."

"Well, Nao is apparently in the bath, so she's free for the time being." Chie grinned. It was pay back time, big sister Shizuru had hooked her up with that detective so now she'd get those two together. Perfect plan.

"I'll do that." Shizuru stood up and walked to the bath.

--

"Damn it Nao! Put some clothes on!"

"Ah, I just love it when you blush over my naked body." Nao grinned.

"You don't even have a body!" Natsuki retorted.

"Oh? What if I do this?" Nao groped her breasts a bit and Natsuki ran for the bath water. Shizuru knocked on the door.

"May I come in?"

"No!" Nao shouted.

"Yes!" Natsuki shouted.

"My, my." Shizuru thought for a bit. "Coming in." she opened the door and found a naked Nao off to the side and a drenched Natsuki by the tub. "What happened here?"

"I eh." Natsuki fumbled for the words.

"You're ogling her, woman." Nao growled.

"So sorry." Shizuru turned and left.

"Wait!" Natsuki ran after her. Nao frowned and walked back to the tub.

--

"Did you want to talk to me?" Natsuki grabbed her shoulder.

"I was under the impression you two weren't together."

"She thinks she's with me." She tried to explain.

"Then why were you in the bath with her?"

"Eh…" she couldn't answer this.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Shizuru walked away.

Natsuki sighed and in a minute she realized what just happened. Is she jealous?

--

"We having steak?" Nao asked.

"No!" Natsuki shouted back.

"Well, fine then." Nao sat down. Akane was a bit exasperated and shocked at their new guests. Interesting yes, nice, not so much.

Chie yawned while Shizuru remained calm. Father was late again and told the ladies to eat without him.

Chie took a few bites of the rice and grabbed her cup of tea, "What work do you do, Kuga-san?"

"I'm a bounty hunter."

"We do odd jobs." Nao blocked an elbow aimed at her side.

With that the door burst open and a green haired girl in a Chinese dress bounded into the room. "You!" she jumped on the table and pointed a sword at Natsuki. Everyone remained silent at the insane random occurrence.

"Ah damn it." Natsuki sighed. Nao growled and extended her bladed nails.

"Stand back, you fake lesbian!" Tomoe shouted. Nao leapt at her, but was batted aside. She went through a wall onto the grass and into the fountain. "One who wants dominance only is not a true lesbian. So says laws of amazoness tribe."

"Who the hell are you?" Chie shouted having finally gotten the nerve. "You better pay for that wall!"

"Wall in way of justice, charge the red headed buffoon."

"Care to explain this, Kuga-san?" Shizuru asked and sipped her tea.

"She's Tomoe from some tribe in China we happened upon." She sighed.

"She straight girl defeat me in combat, I am to kill you in noble battle." She sheathed her katana and turned around on the table and jumped off. The sword banged into Shizuru's tea cup and broke it.

"Damn!" Chie had dropped her jaw, "Two in the fountain today, I'm impressed!"

Shizuru looked over at the water and saw an alligator with a cat smacking it on the head repeatedly. "Great."

"Did they just turn into animals?" Akane was on her feet.

"Just a little bit." She grabbed a napkin and walked over to Shizuru. "Here."

"Thank you, Kuga-san."

"Natsuki is fine."

"Natsuki-san." Shizuru smiled. "Was dinner good?"

"Eh, yes it was. Prior to being stepped on." She smiled.

"I am happy."

Natsuki blushed a bit and turned away. She thought for a bit and knew she hadn't been splashed with cold water. She didn't think too much of it.

The alligator crawled back into the house during the commotion with a cat riding on its back. They made their way to the bath.

"Do you still want a bath, Natsuki?" Akane asked.

"I'll make it myself, thanks." Natsuki smiled and walked down the hallway.

--

She opened the door and was instantly splashed with cold water. "Damn you!" she shouted.

"We have made a pact." Tomoe smiled. She stood there naked save for a small towel about her waist and Nao didn't even bother with a towel.

"A what?" Natsuki had covered her eyes.

"Nao here wants Natsuki bad. Natsuki is great fighter, but never has sent me through wall of house."

Natsuki was blushing, "What do you mean?"

"I give Natsuki to Nao; I take the blondish one with mean punch." She grinned.

"For crying out loud."

Shizuru walked by for a change of clothes. She noticed the commotion in the bath. The door was cracked open and curiosity got to her.

"There she is." Tomoe smiled and opened the door the rest of the way. "Marry me!" she leapt into Shizuru's arms.

"What are you doing?" Shizuru was surprised.

"I am to wed thee. Lesbian defeat Tomoe in combat. So say rules of amazoness tribe."

"So I am to be married." Shizuru sighed.

Natsuki watched this and took offence at the idea. "Get off of her!"

"You stand in way of our love? You have love, go sex with her!" Tomoe stuck her tongue out.

"Yes, sex with me, lover girl." Nao grabbed her from behind and went right for her chest and crotch. Natsuki blushed even more, but pulled away. She grabbed Tomoe's arm and pulled her off.

"You stand in way of love, we duel to the death!" Tomoe growled.

"Fine!" Natsuki tried to remain calm. She was shaking like a leaf.

--

Out side by the fountain was set as the battle field. It was the largest open area close by. "Winner take blondish one, got it?"

"I won't let you just take her!" Natsuki shouted back.

"Natsuki fights for you?" Chie asks.

"She is an odd one." Shizuru wondered aloud.

"Loser gets death!" Tomoe pulled out her sword and leapt forward. Natsuki fired away at her. Many of the shots missed. Quick sword work cut the bullets or knocked them aside. Natsuki leapt and rolled away from a sword slash and fired some more shots at her.

Chie walked over to Nao to pose a question, "Where does she get those bullets from?"

"Beats me." Nao was smiling and clothed this time.

Natsuki blocked the blade with one hand and shoved her second gun into her face. "Concede?"

"There is no conceding!" Tomoe pulled away only to get a shot fired at her face. She dodged it easily, slipped, and fell backwards into the fountain.

"Oh my, an alligator." Shizuru blinked at the transformation.

Nao walked over, "Your loss, sweet cheeks." Nao grinned some more. The gator thwacked it tails against the water hard and she fell into her own clothes. She came out a grumpy kitty with a red tuft on its head.

"How do you do that?" Chie asked.

"Cursed springs, we all fell in them one time or another." Natsuki sat down.

"You as well?" Shizuru walked over.

"Yes…"

"What did you turn into?" Chie walked over as well.

"I… don't want to say." Natsuki stared at her guns.

Shizuru stood there thinking. Nothing came to her.

--

The next day Chie had a special guest over. "Aoi-chan!" Chie went to grab her, but with a quick turn, she missed and fell to the floor.

Aoi was a detective friend of the family and quite good at figuring things out. Natsuki of course knowing this was hiding somewhere. Tomoe and Nao had no where better to be and were also here.

"These giant holes in the wall, they were caused by what?" she asked Shizuru.

"Animals." Shizuru mislead. It wasn't really a lie.

"Ah, what kind of animals?" she tapped a pen against her chin.

"Big ones." She smiled. Chie had attempted to hug Aoi again, but ended up smacking her face into a wall.

"I know a good contractor that can fix this." Aoi surveyed the damage a bit closer. "Quite a hole."

"Aoi-chan!" Chie tried once more, but ended up in the fountain.

"She loves you, you know." Shizuru spoke.

"Who?" Aoi blinked. So much for deduction. "Speaking of people, there's one more here, yes?"

"Father? No, he is at a meeting."

"No, one more lady."

"My sister, Chie?" Shizuru nodded to the wet and sobbing entrepreneur behind the not so intrepid detective.

"No, not her." She walked further into the house and opened a linen closet. A bunch of brooms and a girl fell out of it. "Ah."

--

At the table they all gathered. Chie was still sobbing. Aoi spoke up, "You two are staying here, yes?"

"Yes." Nao and Natsuki answered.

"As per arrangements, you are to repair damages. So I guess I am to pass on my offer for the contractor. Tomoe is from China?"

"Yes."

"You do have a passport?"

"Yes."

"Ok, stay out of trouble then."

"Yes, ma'am." They all spoke.

--

Late that evening Natsuki was on the roof watching the moon pass by her. It was pretty full. She heard some steps near by, but ignored them. They were all asleep by now. Nothing to worry about.

"Natsuki-san?" it was Shizuru. Why would she be up this late?

"Yes?" Natsuki sat up and saw her sitting on the fountain below.

"There is something I am not sure of."

"…"

"I see that your friends behave quite erratically and selfishly."

"They aren't my friends."

"…" Shizuru was silent for a bit, "You seem rational and caring."

"Well," Natsuki was at a loss for words.

"I see that you are interested in females."

"No, I'm not, I'm…" she saw Shizuru appear hurt by this insistence.

Shizuru stood up and walked a bit across the yard. "You do not deny looking at your friends."

"That's different."

"What is?" She turned.

"I…fine, I can't hide it." She jumped off the roof and walked over to her. "Show me your cleavage."

"My what?" She turned to her.

"Open your dress a bit."

"…" she complied just a bit. Natsuki stared, but no blush came of it.

"I'll splash myself now." She walked over to the fountain and doused her head in water. She shook it off some and walked back over.

"Again?" Shizuru asked and showed her a bit of cleavage. Natsuki blushed this time. Shizuru was upset by this realization. She ran back in the house to hide a tear.

Natsuki sighed.

--

The next morning Natsuki awoke to find Nao sleeping on her chest as a cat. She grabbed the feline and tossed her across the room in disgust.

In another room, Tomoe was asleep on top of Shizuru as an alligator. That did not go well.

"What is it!?" Natsuki ran into the room at the sound of a scream. She found a shocked Shizuru up on her bed with a bat. She was panting heavily and sweating quite a bit. An odd sight indeed.

The gator was unconscious on the floor and was apparently what the scream originated from.

"You alright?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm fine, just, dispose of that thing!" she pointed at the gator.

"That's just Tomoe." She sighed and carried the gator to the bath. Chie and Akane had also woken up and gathered here, but soon seeing what it was, they returned to bed.

"I know." Shizuru sat down on the bed trying to compose her. Natsuki sat next to her.

"Anything I can do?"

"No."

"…"

"Which Natsuki are you now?" she asked.

"I just woke up, so I'm not sure."

"You want me to show you my cleavage again?"

"No, no, that's ok." Natsuki pulled away a bit.

"I confess. I liked you since I saw your bare chest." Shizuru turned away.

"…" Natsuki blushed a bit.

"I do not feel that we can like each other if you can not be who you are."

"I'm not sure there was an 'us'." Natsuki corrected.

"I saw your eyes, I saw your actions. Whether you are straight or gay, I know you feel for me and I feel for you."

"I… guess so." She turned to see a cat walking into the room. "Get out!"

Shizuru turned to see a hissing cat. "Maybe I should love her instead then." She pointed at it. Nao looked over and blinked.

"No." Natsuki stopped herself realizing the trap she fell into.

"Then what?" Shizuru looked into her eyes.

"I want more than anything to be cured of my ailment, but I do like you and I want you to be happy."

"I can like you liking me. Even if we can not live normally." She smiled a bit more now.

--

"Ok, my big sister has apparently chosen a fiancée, so you two fix the walls and the roof!" Chie ordered. Tomoe and Nao sighed.


End file.
